Some Games of Dice
by Lapse - Raevn
Summary: [Collection of drabbles. For everyone's AxelRiku fetishes.] Eleven: In which Axel thinks he was a dragon, and can’t decide if Riku was a fairy, or pixie.
1. Perfect Pet

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel or Riku, or the lovely game they come from.

Warnings: Yaoi-ness. (Boyxboy love.) But if you're here, I guess you should know that…

-

For everyone's AxelRiku fetishes.

Just as the summary says, it's going to be a collection of drabbles. It'll be updated whenever I feel like it. :3

Remember to read and review. x3 Enjoy!

-

* * *

-

**The Perfect Pet**

_In which a 'perfect' pet is a bit more trouble than it's worth._

-

"I'm back!" The voice echoed through the resounding hallway.

"Hey Axel? You home yet?" Riku called as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a hook.

"In the bathroom!" A splash of water fell against the floor. "Be out in a few."

"Mmkay," Riku called back. He tucked the box he was holding farther into his arm, careful not to cover the cutout breathing holes on top of it.

He snatched up the remote and turned on the television. It was on the Discovery Channel.

_So that's what Axel watches. _"…How creepy."

"_Hissft_."

Riku stared at his box. "I meant that – er, you're on T.V.?"

"_Hissssfft._"

"Shhh! I want you to be a _surprise_, you twit."

"What, did you hide someone in here?"

Riku started and looked up, his sea-green eyes locking with another pair a shade lighter. _Near emerald_.

There were still beads of water snaking down his neck from his red hair, which was wetted down from its usualy spiky style. His clothing was saved from getting wet by a towel thrown over his shoulders.

"Um…you could say that."

Axel looked around. "Is he hiding in the closet?"

"Actually…" Riku got up and kneeled on the floor, gesturing for his boyfriend to do the same. "You were going on about wanting a snake, and since we can't exactly get a sixteen foot anaconda here…" He opened the box, and out popped a thing with four stubby legs and a long tail.

"_Hisssfttt_."

Axel kneeled down and examined it, picking the animal up. "It's gorgeous." It was, too, with its bright markings on vivid purple scales.

The lizard hissed again, and blew ashes into Axel's face.

"…It breathes fire," Axel deadpanned, holding the reptile a bit further away.

"It does," Riku said cheerily. Unhelpfully.

"You couldn't say so sooner?"

Riku chuckled. "It's not dangerous. Unless you put it near a few cans of oil and alcohol."

Axel smirked. "I'll remember that." He opened his palm and placed the reptile on it. Its tail stretched out and wrapped itself around the redhead's wrist.

He played with it for a few moments, flipping his hand around so that the lizard kept crawling around his wrist in circles.

"What, no thank you?"

Axel looked up from his new pet to his boyfriend. "…What kind of _thank you_ did you have in mind?" he asked, putting a lewd spin on the words.

Riku shrugged, sitting back down onto the sofa. He was _pouting_, Axel noticed.

He grinned.

Leaving the lizard on the floor, the redhead got up and seated himself next to the silver-haired teen. He wound his arms around Riku's slim waist. "Did you want something _special_?"

Riku looked up blankly. "Not all of us are perverted, you know."

"You should be! Thinking _outside_ the box makes life more fun!" Axel said, pushing his cheek against Riku's.

"_Hissft._"

Axel noticed out of the corner of his eye that the lizard was staring at them.

He bumped his nose against Riku's, playfully.

Those _eyes_.

"_Hisss…_"

Those beady little _eyes_.

"_Hissfufufusst…_"

…Was it _laughing_ at him?

A puff of smoke against his favorite pair of leather shoes.

Let's see, weighing consideration or… "…THAT THING!" Crash.

"Hey – you can't kill it! I haven't bought its certificate yet!"

…In the end, they bought it a tank. Equipped with a curtain.

_Damn perverted reptile._

-

The end!

-

* * *

-

I'm aware that lizards probably don't hiss. But this one is special. xD

Riku doesn't mind that Axel wanted to torch his new pet. At that moment, he probably wanted to, too. They didn't even get to kiss. ..

Be a darling and review?

-


	2. Like A Spoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I make money from it. Which is a real shame, because my money supply is running pretty thin.

-

Doodle. x3 Wrote in one of Rosa's comments. Hope she doesn't mind. Airplanes are hot, whoo.

**-**

**

* * *

****-**

**Like A Spoon**

_In which forks are unable to pick up soup._

-

"Say _ahhh_."

Riku gave his other a dirty look. "I'm not a kid."

"Oh, I know," Axel replied. "I don't consider little boys."

Riku flushed, then cursed his pale skin for betraying him. "I should hope not." …Creepy thought, really.

"So? Say _ahhh_."

Here, Axel's thoughts randomly turn to '_Here comes the aaaairplane! Zoooom…'_

The younger teen frowned, but opened his mouth. "_Ahh_ – oofm!" And tried to close it again as his boyfriend happily stuffed veggies into his mouth. From Axel's plate.

"What? They're healthy!" was Axel's defense at Riku's glare.

Riku swallowed, and then hovered his hand in a protective gesture near his mouth, in order to defend from incoming vegetables. "Then why don't _you_ ever eat any?"

Axel shrugged, spearing a piece of meat from the serving plate and bringing it to his mouth. "What can I say? They taste funny."

"Cheers to that!" said Sora, who had been watching their conversation. It had amused him to see his childhood rival being treated like a kid. He held up his cup in a mock toast.

"And that's why you'll never grow any taller," Kairi chided jokingly. She popped half a cherry tomato in her own mouth.

"Hey, low blow!" Sora pouted. His shortness had recently been an issue for him. "I eat plenty of vegetables."

Riku gave him a look. "Since when?"

"Since…" Sora glanced over the table and picked up a bowl of soup. "This has green stuff in it, right?"

"…It's _flavored_ with green stuff; that's different," Axel drawled.

Kairi giggled. "Try actually eating, say…" She held up a plate of broccoli. "Some of this?"

Sora made a face.

"I'd rather just…" He missed the contents of the bowl and sent the spoon flying from its impact with the edge.

Sora froze, and they all watched the spoon fly…

…right into a waiter's hair.

Which fell off soon after from the spoon's weight. "My hair!"

Axel couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, which instantly sent the waiter twirling in their direction.

"You! You threw this, didn't you?" He held up the silver spoon.

Axel pointed at himself. "Moi? No, of course not." He paused. "…But I think I saw it fly from over there…"

Instantly, the waiter ran off toward that corner of the room.

There was a gap of silence, and Riku broke it with his laugh. "At least you didn't throw your fork, Sora. That would have hurt."

Kairi frowned, trying in vain to keep a smile off her face. "It's not funny! Sora, you bum. You have to be more careful."

"I will, I will," Sora said, with the same voice he always used when being scolded.

Riku looked around Sora's plate. "What're you going to drink your soup with?"

Sora blinked, then glowered at his serving.

"Why don't you just ask for another spoon?" Axel asked, mocking the brunet by holding up his own.

"Because if I do, then he'll realize that _I_ threw that thing!" Sora explained. He frowned down at his bowl, then looked at his fork – the only utensil near his self.

"Maybe…" Sora took said fork and pushed forcefully against the liquid.

"Hey!" …And sent it flying toward Riku's face.

"Oh – um, waiter!"

"Ah ha! So…it _was_ you!"

"Wait, it –"

Through all the commotion, Axel shrugged, then used his fork to stab pieces of chicken sitting in his bowl.

"Mm."

-

* * *

-

Look, bad restaurant service. Yaay.

…One would think that Axel would move to defend Riku. Ah well.

Review? x3

-


	3. Giraffe Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own a zoo, and neither do I own Kingdom Hearts.

-

These ideas come out of nowhere…

-

* * *

- 

**Giraffe Wars**

_In which an albino giraffe competes for Axel's attention._

-

"Why can't they just give us bananas?" Axel frowned at the pile of brown, lumpy pellets he had bought from the vending machine. He had imagined feeding animals to be much more…neat.

It always looked cool on television…

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. Do real monkeys even _eat_ bananas?"

Axel blinked. "Huh. Maybe."

They were spending the day at the zoo, because neither of them had even visited there since they were younger. And really, it seemed like a lot more fun when they were kids, anyway.

"Heeerree, monkeeey. Come get the fooood."

Riku stared at the redhead. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get them to come over here! _I'm_ not going into that thing." Axel pointed at the huge, round enclosure that was filled with dirt and trees littering various places. There were already several visitors inside, cooing to the animals.

One of the chimpanzees had jumped onto another tourist's head, mussing up his hair. The tourist looked delighted.

Axel had opposite thoughts.

"Look at it! It's attacking him!"

Riku laughed, and the younger teen plucked a bunch of pellets from Axel's unresisting fingers and stepped inside the area, careful to go around any…suspicious spots.

Axel followed, at a slower pace; not wanting to leave his boyfriend to the wrath of evil primates.

"Please tell me I didn't step on what I _think_ I just stepped on?"

"All right, all right! We'll leave!"

-

"Where should we go next?" Riku asked, one hand holding the zoo's map open. Axel was hovering over his shoulder, using his own hand to skim through the exhibits.

"How 'bout the safari? It looks interesting – and it's a ride. We won't have to walk."

"Sounds fun."

"Great. It's right there." Axel pointed to a brightly painted sign, decorated with various animals and shaped into an archway. Under it, there was a short line.

"Enjoy the ride!" the employee said cheerily as she directed them to the boarding panel. They slid down and settled themselves in seats close to the gap in which they would be able to see the animals through.

Motion caused them to lean to the left as the ride started.

"Can you see anything yet?"

Riku looked around, peering through the trees. "Nothing."

"Then – whoa." Axel's hand found the back of his seat as the ride jerked to a halt. "Why're we stopping?"

_Ding!_ "Dear passengers. We're sorry for the inconvenience. The problem will be fixed momentarily, so please enjoy the scenery for a few spare moments."

"Please enjoy the scenery? What are we supposed to be looking at?" Axel muttered, crossing his arms.

"Um…" Axel looked up at Riku's voice, finding him wide-eyed. "_That_."

Axel followed Riku's eyes until they settled on a tall, four-legged creature staring at them. It had wide, _crimson red_ eyes that looked like a demon's, like every other animal he had encountered today.

But there was one difference – this one was _amazing_.

"Wow…" Axel could hear the excited whispers of the passengers behind them.

"What?" Riku asked in a low voice, having pushed himself into the back of his seat. Axel glanced over.

Seemed like his companion had a slight phobia of giraffes…

"Look at it! It's so…" He couldn't find a word. "Er…special!"

Axel was referring to the white, red-eyed giraffe that was gazing at their vehicle in silent surprise. Its fur was ashen white, if smudged a bit by the dirt and grass that it was surrounded by.

_An albino giraffe. What are the chances?_

…And it was approaching them. With looong steps.

Riku made a panicked sound and got up to jump behind his chair. Axel turned and looked over the back. "I heard that giraffes don't attack humans, you know."

"Doesn't mean they won't," Riku protested. His fingertips were starting to turn a deeper shade from clutching the chair a bit too hard.

The giraffe cooed and nuzzled its head against the thin, rickety iron fence. Riku winced, but the rest of the tourists were in awe – happily taking pictures.

"Heeerree, little…er, giraffe." For lack of a better word. The giraffe looks over to Axel's snapping fingers and did an animal version of a grin.

It was even more striking up close, fine grey turning to silver and wide, wet eyes blinking.

Axel inwardly laughed. The color of the fur matched Riku's hair.

_Ding!_ "Thank you for your patience! The ride will commence shortly." Riku tried not to trip as he scrambled for his seat. Moments afterward, the car rumbled and set off down the path in a trail of dust and sand.

Leaving the giraffe behind. _Good riddance_, Riku thought desirously.

"…You weren't _jealous_, were you?" Axel asked, good-humoredly.

Riku turned away slightly, eyes cast cutely downwards in a mope. "Of that thing? Why would I be?"

Axel sighed, then threw his arm over Riku's shoulder and grinned as the wind blew his hair into the younger teen's face. It forced him to look up at him, if only in protest.

"I'd choose you over a giraffe any day."

-

The end. x3

-

* * *

- 

In the next one, we find that yes, pyromaniacs DO get nightmares.

Til then. :D

-


	4. Lullaby, and Goodnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel or Riku.

Warnings: Fluff. Yay.

-

Er…done in a world where Axel and Riku apparently don't sleep in the same bed. Yeaaah. (Unheard of...Rosa says.)

…I wish. Really. And this AxelRiku phase is haunting my brain. Back to the LeonRiku-ness soon, I hope.

-

* * *

- 

**Lullaby, and Goodnight**

_In which Axel cannot sleep, and Riku croons in his ear._

-

Riku woke up to soft, stubborn red hair poking his face. Eyelids opened a crack, barely seeing the crimson in the darkness of his room.

"…Axel?"

"Hm?"

The situation was weird enough for his brain to force himself a bit more awake. "…Why are you in my bed?"

Axel moved a little, black cotton-clad legs nearly falling off the edge of the one-person bed. His hand arched up to meet Riku's neck. Green eyes framed by a sharp face were next to his own on the pillow.

"…couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Riku couldn't think of anything else besides that, his mind still blurry from lack of sleep. "…how come?"

Axel mumbled something into the blanket.

"What?"

"Mmightmare." Another mumble.

"Oh, nightmare?" Riku asked, tongue twisting around the word. It was almost foreign, Riku thought hazily, glancing at his clock.

He felt more than heard Axel's reply. There was a nod that pushed spiky hair against his hand that he hadn't realized was there.

"…What, you want me to sing for you?" Riku asked softly, breath hitting black cotton.

Axel shrugged a movement that twitched the bed. "Sure."

Riku glanced up, wondering if the other had noted his sarcasm.

The older teen turned again, inching upwards til red hair layered over silver.

Axel ended up a little higher on the bed than he himself was, and Riku found his head nestled quite comfortably into the crook of Axel's neck.

The weight on his bed was _almost_ reassuring. And it was cool enough for him not to mind the heat.

Riku closed his eyes again, the situation's emergency leaving him.

"Hey hey, aren't you going to sing to me?" Axel asked. The redhead's neck was rumbling as he was talked, Riku couldn't help but notice.

"…You want me to _sing_ to you?"

"If it'll help make those stupid dancing guitars go away…"

Riku snorted, a cross between a laugh and air going down the wrong pipe. He didn't even want to know what Axel dreamed of.

There was silence for a while, and Axel was just about to drift to sleep when Riku broke the quiet with his voice.

"Rock-a-bye Axel, in the tree top, when the wind blows…"

"Shut up," Axel grumbled, his voice obviously layered with drowsiness. "I didn't mean it."

Riku grinned again, a thought coming to his head.

"Hush little pyro, please don't cry. Riku's gonna sing you a lullaby…" Riku couldn't help but breathe out mischievously.

He winced when Axel leaned down and bit his shoulder.

-

* * *

- 

…Short and sweet. Yay.

-

In the next few, Axel and Riku kick the can, go stargazing, fold dumplings, and debate about opposite days. And we wander the ways to get rid of hiccups.

All these come in no particular order, of course.

-


	5. Kiss Me, Give Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, lala…

Warnings: Old wive's tales and all that. More…fluff.

-

We've all heard of those rumors. They go 'do this to get rid of your hiccups!' or 'if you do this…' Yeah. We've all done it – whether it's swallowing sugar or drinking water with your head tilted down.

But I digress. ..

For your entertainment. :D

-

* * *

-

**Kiss Me, Give Me**

_In which Axel gives Riku the hiccups._

-

_Hic!_

Axel blinked, raising a hand to touch his mouth. …What an _odd_ sensation.

_Hic!_

Riku looked over from his sprawled out position on the couch, shirt bunched up from lying down and jeans torn stylishly. He sat up, just a little, and smiled mischievously.

"You have the hiccups?"

It was phrased like a question, but coming from Riku's lips, sounded much more like a statement than anything else.

Axel frowned, a puzzled look on his face as he glancedat his roommate. "Hiccups…?" He trailed off. The _Hic!_ sounds bubbling from his throat really made him lose concentration.

He sat down on the sofa.

His boyfriend blinked exaggeratedly, then stood up and put his hands on his hips, leaning forward so that their faces were a bit closer together. "You've…" he started in a sultry voice, that soon turned a lot more witty. "…never gotten the hiccups before?"

The redhead looked annoyed, crossing him arms with an offended sound. "I'm lucky."

"Right…"

Axel smacked Riku across the head lightly, mussing up already disordered hair and causing a glowering green glare to be directed his way. "How to do I get _rid_ of it?"

Riku thought for a moment.

"Okay okay, think of an eggplant –"

"An _eggplant_?"

"Yeah." Here, Riku drew a roughly outlined, eggplantish-shape in the air with his fingers. "Then press your thumb against your ring finger."

Dubiously, Axel did as his roommate said.

-

Some time later, they were both on that couch again; Riku mumbling about nothing working and Axel _hic_-ing every so often. The low murmur of voices from the television didn't cover up the sound.

Axel took up the remote.

"_Darling, why'd you leave me for that…for that man!"_

Click.

"_Oh sweetheart – you know you mean the world to me, don't you?"_

Click.

"_I…I do!"_

It was cheesy.

"You know…" Axel started, getting Riku's attention on him as opposed to the boring sitcom currently on the screen. "I heard of a few ways to get rid of hiccups, too. Although," here, he paused. "The way I heard of doesn't exactly get _rid_ of them."

Riku, being annoyed that all his magazine-taught methods failed, just glanced over and _upwards_, because even as they were sitting, Axel was always just a little bit taller. "What's the point if it doesn't get rid of them?" he asked, curiously.

Axel shrugged, then leaned over and prompted showed Riku what he had meant.

He felt Riku gasp for air, and smiled into the kiss, sharing his own with the other teen. Then he let go, feeling the teen's head fall to his own shoulder.

All was quiet for a few moments, Riku contently burrowed next to Axel's shoulder and the redhead's eyes drooping.

_Hic!_

Axel jumped unconsciously; having had the hiccups for the last hour or so, he had gotten used to the motion.

He touched his own neck, curiously. Realizing it wasn't him, he turned to his companion, who was staring back at him with an almost stricken expression.

It took him a second, but Axel had to cover his grin.

-

* * *

-

I _swear_ they do work, sometimes. :D

I can't find my notes. oo _Any_ of them. Damnit, I remember putting them in a drawer _somewhere_…

And my laptop's messing with me. Some problem with Word.

-


	6. Preferred Sunshine

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel or Riku.

Warnings: More…fluff. Yaoi.

-

As always, thanks to anyone who's skimmed over these stories, and special mention to anyone who's reviewed.

Love to you all. :D

…This one's pure dialogue.

-

* * *

-

**Preferred Sunshine**

_Axel never used to pay much attention to the stars._

-

"Have you ever found any of those…what-do-you-call-them again…?" Riku trailed off.

Axel glanced over from his position on the roof. "What-do-you…?"

"Those – oh. Constellations," Riku proclaimed, with a clap for emphasis.

They were both a little out of it.

The redhead stretched, foot extending out and beyond the roof shingles and into thin air. "I was never too much of a star-gazer," he said in his usual drawl. "More of a morning person, you know?"

Riku shrugged, not minding in the least. "I don't know. Stars are just so…" Going through words. "Err…un-understandable." He visibly blanched at the silly description.

Axel noticed, too. "Un-understandable?" He leaned over, balancing on his forearms as he faced Riku.

Riku took a half-hearted swipe at Axel's shoulder. "Shut up. It's too late to think."

Axel grinned and laughed, a light, crisp sound that almost echoed before it was swallowed by the smothering night sky. "Never thought you would say that."

Riku shrugged again, and laid his head back down, arms underneath for comfort. He knew his window-gazing would come up someday.

It was quiet for a few more minutes, and Riku almost drifted to a light nap before Axel broke the silence.

"Hey, see the blue one?"

Riku didn't move – he was too comfortable, but he did let out a questioning hum.

Axel apparently didn't share his thoughts. He sat up straight, and Riku saw a slim back blocking half the view. But that's only if he looked forward.

"That…" Axel trailed off, instead pointing a finger directly above them. He has to lean back to do so, but as if changing his mind, lied back down, this time a bit closer so that both their eyes could follow his finger.

Riku looked up, and searched the night sky. There were many stars that glowed blue, but he spotted the one that Axel was talking about almost immediately. It's the small one that glows the brightest – Axel's always aimed for exhibition rather than quantity.

"So that's me?" he says, amusement in his voice. But there's a smile that adds to it, not that Axel can see. Being in their positions, and all.

"Yeah, yeah. Now we just need to find a red one for me, and…"

The younger teen exhaled loudly, now a bit more awake. "There's no such thing as –"

"Look at that one!" Axel said, with the enthusiasm of a kid at the toy store.

Riku blinked, and followed Axel's eyes to a shining, _red_ star highlighted in the sky. It was surrounded by dot of blue and white, encased in the big blob of purple.

"…That's not a star. That's an airplane."

Sure enough, the Axel-star moved just a bit, then stopped again. This was weird, because Riku had never heard of a stationary plane before.

"…You sure? Maybe the star just felt like moving."

Riku stared at Axel.

Axel stared back.

"…I need sleep," Axel says, and Riku wholeheartedly agrees.

Neither of them sees the 'stars' turn purple when they move a little closer to each other.

-

* * *

-

…Grr, this one was so badly done. And cliché if I ever heard it.

Review anyway. Keep the drabble craze.

-


	7. Crumbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel or Riku, or the game they come from.

Warnings: More fluff. I'm getting a cavity.

-

Written in five minutes with absolutely no forethought whatsoever. So don't expect much. :D

I like these drabbles. I don't have enough _time_ to go all introspective-emo on you guys.

-

* * *

- 

**Crumbles**

_In which Axel makes toast, and feeds Riku peanut butter._

-

"Do you have to do this _now_?"

Axel nodded, happily. He swiped the knife across the bread, causing it to break apart into two messy triangles.

Riku glanced up at the clock, that read blankly '2:49' in the morning. He walked over to it and looked up blankly. _Why can't it just say 2:50? _

"Why'd I have to go out with a guy who gets up before the sun does?" Riku asked it instead.

The clock didn't answer, still ticking away. Maybe it wanted to think that over.

"Awww," Axel said. He walked over and swung both arms over Riku's shoulders, so that he was stuck.

"Here," he continued, "you can lick the knife."

Riku stared as a knife _smeared_ in peanut butter flew front of his face, but far enough away so that it was still safe.

It would have been disturbing, if it hadn't been _peanut butter_.

"I'm not licking that."

Axel pouted – Riku could see it in the surface of the clock. "Whyyy? I thought you liked this stuff?"

Riku shrugged, and the movement went through his shoulders and through Axel. It was a little warm, cocooned like that. "I do, I just…mm, don't want to cut my tongue off on the knife."

His witty sarcasm was here even at the dead of night, Axel thought. "Fine." And he let go and turned back to the countertop, running his tongue along the blade carefully, coaxing the peanut butter off.

Riku sighs.

Axel put the knife on his plate and turned around, then kissed him. He put his hands on the back of Riku's head, holding it in place.

The younger teen blinked and found something sticky pushed into his mouth, before Axel was whistling and stabbing a second piece of toast with his knife, so he could get it out of the toaster without burning himself.

Riku mumbled to himself.

He never liked toast that much, anyway. It was too much of a pain to clean the toaster afterwards. All those gaps filled with bits of bread…

"You're cleaning up."

Axel made a hum of acknowledgement. He continued with his work, cutting off the edges.

"…I'm serious. Every little crumb, Axel."

"I know, I know. I'll do it, don't worry!"

Here, Riku wondered how Axel could be so energetic in the morning.

"…Did you really need me here?"

Axel gave out a hum. "No, not really, I guess. But…" He narrowed his eyes scarily and gave an exaggerated look around the room. "There…_might_ have been something here…"

Riku blinked, then coughed at the idiocy of it.

"…Whatever. I'm going to bed." Perhaps he would be able to get in a few more hours…

"Sweet dreams," Axel said, shamelessly watching Riku go. …He was a _lucky_ guy, indeed.

Riku never did find out how Axel cleaned the toaster.

-

* * *

- 

…I can't remember the last time I _had_ peanut butter. Boo.

In this one, I wanted to add this little idea with a straw and crumbs, but…I didn't. Oh well.

This one…didn't really have a theme, I have to admit. Review anyway? x3

-


	8. Nightwatch

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not making any money off it.

Warnings: Sad, one-sided yaoi. Boo. :O

-

It's like a bad movie, really.

A little thing thought at the dinner table, that'll hopefully make someone smile. Or not.

…Does it count as AxelRiku if it's only implied one way?

-

* * *

-

**Nightwatch**

_Riku's got a fever he won't remember._

-

He was breathing deeply through his mouth, Axel thought. The lanky teen rolled the cloth between his fingers and hands until it wasn't _dripping_ cold water, and put the damp towel on Riku's burning forehead.

Riku pushed it away.

Axel put it back, holding it in place this time.

Riku fell sick a lot during the winter; from the weather or loneliness, Axel could only guess.

And when he wasn't sick, when he was coherent, the taller teenager always found him breathing a space through the fog on the window, looking out the panes onto the snow white coverings falling gently from the sky.

He drew on the white glass panels, too. Pictures of worlds he had gone to, names he had met.

They were always erased pretty quickly, and Axel watched Riku wait until there was enough condensation to draw more.

Sometimes, he used paper. And a pencil – he never used more than a sheet, just kept erasing until the sheet was worn thin from his polishing.

In the end, he had a picture of Destiny. Sands that Axel had no idea could look so white in that grey lead stretched across the paper and onto Riku's hands.

His hand was moving even now, feeling around unconsciously under his pillow for something that was always there.

Even asleep, Riku knew where that key chain was.

Axel went out of the room, to change the water.

When he came back, Riku had stopped turning and was settled at the edge of his flattened pillow, hair pushed back.

Axel's hand traced the curve of his charge's jaw, fingers as close to touching without actually feeling smooth skin.

"So…Sora?"

In the darkness of the room, Axel's spiky hair looked chocolate brown enough and the teardrop tattoo blended into his features.

"Hush," Axel said, softly. He was careful not to touch. "Sora's here."

-

* * *

-

Use your imagination.

So it's more heading _toward_ AxelRiku that actually straight on, I guess.

-


	9. Doorbells, and Santa's Helper

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not owned by me.

Warnings: For the first one, try not to try it. Reaaally. :3 And skip over the second if you don't want disillusions about Santa Claus. oo; I don't know what made me write that.

-

Gag shots, for kicks. Haphazardly done, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Two for you, because I can? And because I'm late enough as it is, right? xD Anyone out there still feeling Christmasy?

-

* * *

-

**Doorbells**

_They say trick-or-treat instead of singing Christmas Carols._

-

"Come _on!_ It'll be fun!"

Riku groans, but then Axel rings the doorbell, and puffing up his chest bravely, he joins Axel in merriment.

"TRICK OR TREAAAT!!"

…And Axel has his hand, dragging them away from where a startled and glaring Sephiroth is standing, held back by a laughing Cloud.

Despite his protests, Riku's laughing too, out of breath from the sudden spurt of running they had to do.

Axel's cheeks are flushing a light pink from the cold air. It's cute.

"I forgot that Seph guy lived there… We should hit some other houses before Cloud can't hold him any longer."

Riku nods in agreement.

They ring the doorbell to Demyx's house, determined to get the guitarist to join them, if possible.

He's just as goofy as they are.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

The musician, apparently sleepy from the way his eyes aren't really open, disappears into the kitchen and comes back with two handfuls of _Twix_. He throws them at the happy couple and slams the door.

…Well, okay then.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year…"_

"Real carolers?" Riku asks out loud, in surprise. He didn't know anyone who _really_ sang, not really…

Axel has some admiration in his eyes at the group's bravery, but not much.

"_Good tidings to you and your kin. Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year…"_

"Let's get the house next to theirs."

This time, Riku rings the doorbell.

Some lady with a pale green complexion answers the door – was that a _staff_? A black bird was perched on her shoulder, and her eyes were _smoldering_.

"Er…we'll come back later…"

They leave that house to the carolers.

At around midnight, and some yells and screams and broken brooms later, they arrive home and kick off their boots. Axel dumps his jacket on the floor while Riku hangs his messily on the peg behind the closet door.

Axel has the hot chocolate packets out by the time he's done.

They collapse on the sofa in laughter, of which happily welcomes them. It's used to their weight by now.

Riku raises his mug in a toast, grinning.

"Another good day's work done," Axel says, and gulps the milky concoction so that it burns down his throat.

-

* * *

-

**Santa's Helper **

Riku sleeps with Santa. He blames Axel.

-

"_Ho ho ho! And what would you like for Christmas, little boy?"_

_And it was him all over again, as a kid, shying away from the creepy old man who looked at him funny. He kept patting his lap, too! Riku snorted, as if he was going to sit on him!_

"_Go on, dear! Don't be afraid!"_

_Riku looked at the man wearily. Well, his mother had never let him wrong before…_

"_Now, is there anything you want to tell Santa…?" 'Santa' asked, leaning in so that his ear was near little Riku's mouth. He stared at him oddly, wondering if he was supposed to say something._

_And then the gray hair shook into vivid red, as red as the cheap cotton hat, and the beard sizzled away into the fuzzy red coat._

_The eyes were green to begin with._

_He barely noticed his mom's distant shout of surprise before the 'Santa' Axel, who was noticeably slimmer, kissed his cheek (Why was he still a kid, damnit!) and put a hand on his head._

_Some caring mother in the audience covered her child's eyes._

"_Rikuuu…"_

"_Mommy, that boy is kissing Santa!"_

"_Maybe we're all supposed to do that…?"_

He woke up with a start.

'_Thank god it was a nightmare,_' Riku thought.

…Until he rolled over in his bed and caught sight of red hair and green eyes.

Red and green…

Axel stretched lazily, and then leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

-

The end!

-

* * *

-

…And a **Merry New Year** to you. :D

-


	10. Dragonfly?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Cue sadness…

Warnings: Yay, happy! Um, the horrors of commercials, and reincarnation. Ignore all grammar errors.

Let's assume that we all know what the Organization members look like, too.

-

* * *

-

**Dragonfly?**

In which Axel thinks he was a dragon, and can't decide if Riku was a fairy, or pixie.

-

"I think I used to be a dragon."

Riku looked up from his post on the sofa, dutifully ignoring the ads passing by on the large television screen. The "OUR potion fountain delivers streams of freshly brewed elixir!" was hard to ignore – as most commercials are.

"…Okay – sorry, what were you saying?"

Axel grinned from his spot on the armrest. "You know, blows fire, flies around and terrifies people all day? A dragon!"

"You're HUMAN, Axel. At least…" Riku traced his eyes on Axel from head to toe; he made sure to be obvious. "I always thought so."

His lover rolled his eyes, and jumped off his perch to land in front of the infomercial advertising Wonderland-imported toothpaste. He spread his arms wide, dramatic. "Not right now, I mean I'm a _reincarnation_. You know, some people believe in that-"

Axel was apparently not in the mood. Drat. "I _know_ what reincarnation means, you twit. What brought this up?"

"Vexen brought it up the other day. He says that Marluxia was a flower." Axel snickered. "Poor guy – no wonder he smells like lilacs wherever he goes…" He frowned. "Or maybe that's on purpose."

Riku let out a snort, picturing the pink-haired member of their odd circle. "Remind me to ask him next time. Then again, the pink's natural…"

"Yeah, but not all flowers are pink. Anyway," Axel stretched, plopping down next to Riku, making the seat bounce. "I figured that besides, what, dinosaurs? Nothing _makes_ fire as well as dragons."

"Those aren't real –"

"And they could have been real in the past. I mean, they have those newly discovered _Mush's_ or whatever, and –"

"They aren't _called_ Mush –"

"I mean, there are no _bears_ that breathe fire –"

Riku cut in. "Maybe you were a firefly," he grinned.

Axel groaned, hitting his boyfriend's arm good-naturedly. "That was lame, even for _you_." Although he did like fireflies…

"Haha, I was with Selphie the other day. She mentioned going down to the river and watching them this week. Tidus seemed pretty happy about it."

"Tidus was probably a lion. Or a lion cub, I think."

"He seems more of a

"Does he?" Axel took a moment to ponder that. "Maybe. What about Selphie?"

"She seems very…flamingo, to me." A pause. "Or maybe a unicorn.

The redhead snickered. "That's perfect. Who said we had to stick with _real_ animals?" Hint. Hint. "So I could have been a dragon."

Riku laughed. "Great, so I'm going out with a dragon?"

"In this life anyway. You don't seem dragon enough to have been one before," Axel teased.

"_Dragon_ enough?"

"Yeah, you're more sparkly. …Like a pixie or something. What was that movie called? Peter Pan?"

"I was _not_ a pix –"

"Or maybe a fairy. One of those who flutter around and grant people wishes. Or maybe cast spells on evil no-gooders and collect pretty things."

Riku's eye twitched. "You think I used be a _fairy_?!"

"Yeah," Axel continued, unfazed. "So you were the fairy, and I was a dragon, and we met 'cause you couldn't carry a shiny key to your nest, so I did it for you."

"We met 'cause of a key?" Riku asked, disbelief in his voice.

Axel nodded, looking pleased.

-

Abrupt 'The End.'

-

* * *

-

**Mush**: Yes, sad reference to Mushu, that fire dragon in Mulan. Did he have a species…or was he just a ancestor/protect dragon…dude?

Chaos if bears breathed fire, seriously.

-


End file.
